I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman
"I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman" is the 5th episode of Season 1 in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on October 20th, 2012. "We'll see who gets the last laugh" Official Description When the Turtles sneak out against Master Splinter's orders, they battle Baxter Stockman, a deranged inventor in mechanical battle armor. Plot Master Splinter is in the middle of meditating when he is suddenly interrupted by some loud noises. Mikey is preparing to vault himself over his brothers on his skateboard. Because Splinter asks "What is going on in here?!?" in a really loud voice, Leo, Donnie and Raph all immediately stand up, causing Mikey to crash into them and the poorly made ramp crumbles apart. Splinter grounds the boys for a week for skating in the Lair, which he has actually never told them not to do...because he shouldn't have too!! Soon, the Turtles, particularly Raph, start to go stir crazy from boredom. Donnie views this as an opportunity to show his brothers what he has been working on. While rummaging through a military disposal dump, he came across a highly advanced A.I. microchip, made from self-assembeled chainlinked co-palymers, which he used to make what he calls "the most advanced type of music player in the world." Mikey volunteers to test it first and promptly dubs it the "T-Pod". After a violent dose of Polka music, Mikey decides that the T-Pod is really in need of more tunes. Raph is still bored and decides to go out and search for a good skate spot. Mikey and Donnie agree, but Leo is hesitant about going behind Splinter's back. Leo ultimately decides that, because he is the leader, he should go with them to keep them away from "bad things"... While searching for an ideal place to skate, Mikey thanks Donnie for 'all of the new songs'. Donnie is confused, as he didn't add any other songs. He examines the T-Pod and notices that the advanced chip is automatically upgrading the T-Pod, adding new songs and applications every second. Leo chides his brothers to stay silent and stick to the shadows, though he accidentally falls through a skylight, down a fire escape and into a beehive, causing Raph to tease him. After picking up Leo, the Turtles come across a man walking down a street in a shoddily-made suit of powered battle armor. The man tries to break into the T.C.R.I. building and the Turtles decide that this guy will need a beat down. A fight ensues and the Turtles defeat their nervous, inexperienced opponent very easily. They throw him into a trash dumpster and head home after an alarm is set off. The Turtles get back to the lair while Splinter is still sleeping, but Leo feels regretful about going out against Splinter's will. However, Raph is glad that they beat down another bad guy and thinks that nothing is wrong. However, Mikey notices that he doesn't have the T-Pod and must have dropped it during the fight, but he keeps this secret from his brothers...Meanwhile, the armored man finds the T-Pod after he climbs out of the dumpster. He plugs it into a hole in his armor and the microchip quickly starts to upgrade his armor, giving it a much stronger and complex design. The next morning, during a training seesion, Splinter becomes suspicious about Turtles' activities when he sees that they're tired and weak. They keep saying to him that they are fine, so Splinter believes that they should have no trouble avoiding his Randori; a wooden practice sword. He proceeds to knock each turtle to the floor in a matter of seconds. While watching TV, the boys see a breaking news story about the man that they fought getting into the T.C.R.I. building and threatening the employees. They learn that the man is named Baxter Stockman, some one who has been pushed around all of his life and was recently fired from T.C.R.I. unfairly, according to him. Right after this, Donnie discovers the T-Pod on Baxter, making him realize that Mikey had lost it and this is what allowed Stockman to upgrade his armor so quickly. The Turtles decide that they will have to sneak out again to stop Stockman. They track him down to his lair and attack him. They fight hard, but his new armor is way too strong and Stockman defeats the Turtles, tossing them into a dumpster in revenge. Then, before their eyes, Stockman and the advanced T-Pod begin to merge into a single enormously powerful entity that Mikey dubs "The Stockman-Pod". The Turtles decide to split up to escape and Stockman follows Mikey, who is able throw a couple Pizzas in Stockman's viewports and the turtle escapes into the sewers. The Turtles run through the sewers with singed shells and many cuts and bruises, though, once Splinter meets them in the lair's entrance, Mikey tries to imply that their injuries were caused by them being hit by a bus. Splinter demands to know where they have been and how they actually got so hurt. The boys tell him the whole story, with Splinter saying "The first rule of being a ninja is do no harm, unless you mean to do harm, then you do LOTS of harm!!" The boys decide that they must clean up the mess that they made and stop the 'Stockman-Pod' for good. Mikey doesn't see how they can defeat someone in such a powerful suit of armor. Splinter explains that, in the past, warriors had to fight against Samurai in suits of strong armor. The ninjas knew that, in order to win, one must not fight the armor, but the man inside. This leads Leo to come up with a plan. If there is one thing that he knows about bad guys, it's that they all like chasing Mikey. Mikey is sent out to lead the 'Stockman-Pod', now armed with missile launchers, back to the other turtles for an ambush. Another battle ensues and the Turtles are defeated, but this battle is only to distract Baxter long enough so that Mikey can stick a beehive into the armor's cockpit. The bees sting Stockman and make him lose control and reveal the T-Pod on his chest. The Turtles all strike at the T-Pod and the 'Stockman-Pod' loses power and falls. Leo uses his Katana to stab the T-Pod, destroying it for good, while Baxter Stockman finds his way out of his broken armor. Stockman nervously asks if they can call it a tie. Raphael throws Stockman into a dumpster and then exclaims "Now, it is a tie." The Turtles return home and Splinter tells them that he is very proud of them all. They ask if this means that they aren't grounded anymore. Splinter thinks about this for a moment, before finally saying "Yes". However, before being un-grounded, they must go through one more round with Splinter's Randori, and the episode ends with a comic style image of the Turtles fleeing from Splinter in terror. Splinter's Wisdom "Do not fight the armor, fight the man inside." "The first rule of the Ninja is to do no harm. Unless you mean to do harm, then do LOTS of harm." Character Debuts *Baxter Stockman Trivia *This is the first time Baxter Stockman made his debut without the Mousers as he did in the other TMNT incarnations. *This is the first episode April has not been seen or mentioned in. *This is the first episode to show how much of a "father figure" Splinter is ( by of course doing one of the duties of a parent: grounding his kids when they do something bad like skateboard in their house and for making up the lamest excuse to get hurt; getting hit by a bus.) *This is the first episode in which T.C.R.I. mentioned. *When Mikey puts the T-Pod away you can hear him humming part of the theme song. * Donnie is shown using his staff as a Naginata for the first time. *Donnie appears to oddly have pink wheels on his skateboard, this might be a mistake since all the other turtles appear to have wheels that match their bandannas except Raph and Donnie. *Mikey uses slang as in the scene where the police are coming, you hear Mikey say "'' Oh geez! It's the po po! ", ''And this might be a reference because in 1987 series they use to say "Boys in Blue!". *There is a brief shot of a storefront named "FUTUR-TOID" whose logo uses a similar typeface as the cover of Mirage's comic "Fugitoid" #1. *This shows the turtles have unique battle damage such as Mikey having purple bruises, Donnie having lots of scratches in his face, Leo having the least amount of damage but he has a bruise on top of his bandana, and Raph having black bruises around his face and shoulders. *The turtles are shown with their eyes white longer in this episode and Mikey even spoke with his eyes white. *When the Stockman Pod grabbed Mikey's face in the final battle, you can hear a squeak, like from a dog's squeaky toy. *This episode was aired out of order. Gallery dumpster.png original.jpg Stockman-Pod.png My name-baxter.jpg|It's Ninja Time! Awww XD.PNG|Not the randori! leo_and_raph_tmnt_2012_by_lordesssesshomaru-d54kncu.jpg Tmnt 2012 donny and leo by sarahdragon-d55t2bo.jpg 4660363 orig.jpg 1171152_1358720494849_full.png tmnt_2012___got_hit_by_a_bus___by_marionettej2x-d5pf9lb.png tmnt_2012___lasers__by_marionettej2x-d5prkal.jpg SENSEI!.jpg POLKA.jpg|POLKA!!! Splinter meditation.jpg -DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 1092842.jpg N.720p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 1099390.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2012